Zoltan Turul
Zoltan Turul is the son of the youngest son from Tritill, Litill, and the Birds, a Hungarian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Crimson Fairy Book. Info Name: Zoltán Turul Age: 15 Parent's Story: Tritill, Litill, and the Birds Roommate: Callum Direach Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To be an ornithologist. My "Magic" Touch: I can identify almost any species of bird by their feathers. Storybook Romance Status: Rosina Fioravante and I have a thing for each other. We've dated for a while. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very gullible. Supposedly that word isn't in the dictionary. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. We do climbing, and I'm good at that. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. It's not really exciting. Best Friends Forever After: My roommate Callum, a fellow bird lover, and my girlfriend Rosina. Character Appearance Zoltan is slightly below average height, with fair skin, long light brown hair and teal eyes. He ears a purple shirt with a red ascot, blue shorts, white stockings, and red shoes. Both of his ears are pierced, although his earrings are not usually visible since they're covered by his long hair. Personality Zoltan is a curious young man who loves studying birds. He loves observing them, often trying to see them in their natural habitat by climbing trees. Zoltan is also very good at water polo, which he often plays with his older brother Miklos. Biography Jo napot kivanok! My name is Zoltan Turul. I am the son of the hero of the fairy tale Tritill, Litill, and the Birds. Since you probably have never heard of it, I'll tell you about it. Dad was the youngest of three sons of this old peasant couple, and he was mistreated by his parents. My dad's two brothers went out to seek their fortunes, but they were mean to two beggars and a group of birds and eventually got killed by an ogress. Dad set out, and he was nice to the two beggars, who were named Tritill and Litill. He also fed the birds. Dad ended up working for the ogress, but Tritill, Litill, and the birds helped him. Eventually, Dad outwitted the ogress and found a princess, who he married. I live with my parents in a nice castle. I have an older brother named Miklos. We get along well. Ever After High is a really nice place. I take quite a few classes there and enjoy most of them. I also have a good number of friends. My best friend is my roommate Callum, who shares my love of birds. I'm also good friends with Vilmos Szakall, another bird lover. We often go birdwatching together. Plus I have a nice girlfriend named Rosina. I'm a very energetic, fun-loving person. I enjoy playing all sorts of games with my friends. I'm also on the water polo team and often play it with my friends when it's hot out. I also enjoy wrestling - I like watching it with my friend Balint. But my favorite thing to do is to study birds. I can identify most kinds of birds, and I enjoy climbing trees so I can get a closer look at them - I'm a good climber. I feed the birds too. One thing that makes it somewhat hard here is that I'm autistic, and people can tell because I rock back and forth when I'm excited or nervous. It's hard to explain it to people, but they get the hang of it...usually. I also like to make jam. Milan Jabuka taught me to make jam. I especially love to spread it on thick - I even love to eat it right out of the jar (of course I use a spoon - don't want to stick my fingers and get dirty!) Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you... Trivia *Zoltan owns a pet male ibis named Bence. *Zoltan's older brother Miklos is also autistic. *Zoltan's surname comes from the turul, a bird appearing in Hungarian legend. It is one of the national symbols of Hungary. *In his home country, Zoltan's name would be written as Turul Zoltan, since in Hungary (unlike the rest of Europe), the surname goes before the given name. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Nicolas Roye, who voices Shingo Tsukino in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:Tritill, Litill, and the Birds Category:Hungarian